Como Han y Leia
by AgusCooper
Summary: La convivencia de Sheldon y Amy era muy peculiar...
1. capítulo 1

Sheldon y Amy llevaban un par de años viviendo juntos, de los 10 años de su relación solamente llevaban casados dos años pero la convivencia era difícil a veces, algunos desacuerdos por aquí y por allá que siempre terminaban en Sheldon disculpandose con un amoroso beso.

Tenían reglas estrictas en su convivencia: No criticar el campo científico, gustos en películas y series, no insultar a la madre del otro y decir amablemente cuando el otro se equivoca.

Sus días a veces tenían paz, otras caos y aveces mucho amor.

Este definitivamente era un día de caos.

-¡Pero Amy tengo que ir! ¡Es mi derecho!

-No nos alcanza el dinero para darte ese gusto ahora y además no permitiré que te vayas cinco días.

-Pero pasarán rápido y esto es necesario.

-¡Sheldon, ir a la Comic-con no es necesario!- Gríto furiosa.

-Pero tu sabes que no me la pierdo.

-Ahora no tenemos el dinero suficiente para eso- Amy le dió la espalda, volviendo a cortar las papas que dejó para cocinar la cena.

-Pero puedo pedir un adelanto a mi jefe- El no se daría por vencido.

-Sheldon... te prohibo que vayas- Dijo con voz firme.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste.

-Oye deje de vivir con mi madre hace años, si ella no puede prohibirme nada, tu tampoco lo harás. Soy un hombre adulto y se lo que tengo que hacer-

-Perfecto- Desvío su mirada y volvió a su actividad.

Sheldon se enojó, ella no tenía ningún motivo válido para prohibirle que vaya a la Comic-con junto a los chicos.

Decidió ignorarla, para demostrarle que era un hombre independiente y no nesecitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer algo. Acomodo sus pizarras en la pequeña sala y empezó a trabajar, escribiendo ecuaciones para adelantar un poco su investigación.

Amy lo miraba de reojo, la cena ya casi estaba lista.

Limpio la mesa que estaba situada al lado del ventanal, puso los platos y cubiertos, sirvió la comida y volvió a mirar a su esposo.

-Sheldon- Lo llamó.

-¿Que?- Respondió distraído sin quitar la vista de la pizarra.

-La cena esta...

-No tengo hambre- Interrumpió, todavía sin mirarla.

-¿No tienes hambre o no quieres comer conmigo?

Sheldon se quedó parado en su lugar, mirando los sin fin de números y letras que había escrito. Callado, fue a la habitación para buscar su chaqueta y salir del departamento.

-¿Sheldon adonde vas?- Amy estaba muy confundida.

-Saldre por un momento- Respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando al fin salió del departamento 4B extrañamente suspiro.

Pero el problema ahora era que, no sabía dónde iba a cenar. Su primera opción fue ir al departamento de enfrente con Leonard y Penny pero ellos estaban ocupados.

Howard y Bernadette no estaban en casa, y sinceramente no quería cenar con Stuart.

Y su última opción fue Raj, seguramente en este momento estaba cocinando entonces tomo el autobús y fue a su departamento.

-Knock, knock, knock, Raj. Knock, knock, knock, Raj. Knock, knock, knock, Raj- Toco la puerta de su amigo tres veces y espero.

-Hola Sheldon, pasa- El hindú lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno... me preguntaba si podía cenar aquí.

-Claro.

-¿Hay algo que deba comprar para la comida?- Pregunto tomando asiento en la mesa.

-No, todo está listo. Sólo siéntate, eres mi invitado.

Raj noto que Sheldon estaba serio, solamente le dió las gracias y le dijo que la comida estaba rica. Pero no inicio sus acostumbradas y molestas charlas.

-¿Sheldon pasa algo?- Trato de no ser muy insistente.

-No.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, el físico teórico tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-Sheldon vamos, dime qué ocurre.

Sheldon hizo su tenedor y cuchillo a un lado.

-Amy no me deja comprar entradas para la Comic-con. Desde que me conoce sabe que no me la pierdo ningún año, ¿por que ahora me lo prohíbe? ¿Además por que me lo prohíbe? Ella no es mi madre.

-Tranquilo, en realidad si tiene sus razones para no querer que vayas- Comento.

-¿Como cuales?

-Escucha Sheldon, tu eres un hombre casado ahora. Tus prioridades van a cambiar ahora y si Amy queda embarazada en algún momento, ya no podrás gastar tu dinero en figuras de acción caras o libros de cómics.

El físico sólo reflexionó lo que dijo su amigo.

-¿Tu quieres tener un hijo con Amy?- Cuestionó Raj, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sheldon.

-Claro que quiero tener un bebé con ella- Afirmó con convicción.

-Entonces tendrás que ir a un paso rápido, los años pasan amigo. Y si te discutiste con ella, vuelve a tu departamento y disculpate.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?

-Estan juntos hace diez años, no puedes hechar a perder todo ahora.

-¿Pero y si no me perdona?

-Ella te ama, por supuesto que lo hará.

Se quedó un rato más con Raj y luego volvió a su departamento. Ya eran más de las once de la noche, Amy debía estar preocupada, revisó su celular pero no tenía llamadas de ella.

Media hora después estaba en la puerta del 4B, saco las llaves del bolsillo y entró. Todo estaba oscuro, miro a la pequeña mesa y su plato de comida aún estaba ahí frío.

Fue a su habitacion y vio a Amy dormida, iba a acostarse sigilosamente pero decidió despertarla para pedirle disculpas.

-Amy- Susurro sacudiendola levemente.

-¿Sheldon?- Ella se sentó en la cama para mirarlo.

-Amy lo siento... no debí irme de esa forma tan brusca y discúlpame si te hablé mal, soy un tonto. ¿Me perdonas?

-Si Sheldon, te perdono. Pero yo tampoco fui muy comprensiva que digamos, se que amas esas cosas y no quiero ser un obstáculo.

-Yo te amo a ti- Entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

Como si pensarán lo mismo, ambos miraron en sus dedos los anillos que tenían puestos. Esos anillos les recordaban que no importa lo que pasaría, ellos se pertenecen uno al otro.

Se besaron tiernamente y Sheldon fue a darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama.

Se acomodó al lado de su esposa, la miraba atentamente y de pronto hecho un vistazo a su vientre.

-Amy.

-¿Si?

-¿Pensaste en que tengamos hijos?

Amy abrió la boca de impresión.

-¿Hijos?

-Si. No entiendo el motivo de tu sorpresa, estamos juntos hace mas de diez años.

-Lo se pero...

-¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo?- Le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que quiero tener hijos contigo- Inmediatamente, Amy tomo su masculino rostro con las manos y lo beso.

-¿Porque no intentamos concebir a nuestro hijo ahora...?- Sugirió Sheldon juguetonamente.

-Esta bien...

El físico sonrió y se puso encima de su esposa.

-¡En marcha marinero!- Gríto, causando una carcajada de parte de Amy.

 **¡Continuara!**


	2. capítulo 2

-Sera raro pasar Navidad sólo nosotros dos- Comentaba Amy mientras colocaba las luces en el pequeño árbol.

-Era innecesario que hagamos esto Amy, lo sabes.

Sheldon no tenía el más mínimo interés en celebrar la Navidad, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Amy, tuvo que ceder a la presión social de esa insulsa celebración.

-Por favor Sheldon... será divertido; vamos a cenar, veremos la película del Grinch y hornearemos las galletas de Meemaw.

El sonrió ante la mención de su abue, la quería muchísimo y no verla durante esta época del año era difícil para el.

-Oye Amy prométeme una cosa...- Dijo Sheldon inseguro.

-¿Cual?

-Que en año nuevo iremos a Texas. Nesecito estar con Meemaw, es más, la llamaré ahora- Tomo su celular del escritorio y marco el número de su madre.

Amy miraba a su esposo, estaba ansioso esperando una respuesta que golpeteaba sus largos dedos contra la isla de la cocina.

-¡Hola mamá!- Saludo de repente cuando respondieron, puso el teléfono en altavoz para que Amy también pueda escuchar.

 _-¡Hola Shelly! Feliz navidad mi adorado-_ El fuerte acento texano de Mary hacia sonreír a Amy.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también mamá.

-¡Si feliz navidad, señora Cooper!- Grito Amy mientras cortaba unos vegetales.

 _-Gracias Amy querida. ¿Que pasa Shelly Bean?_

-¿Meemaw esta por ahí?

 _-O si. Esta en su habitación, espera que te pasó con ella._

Sheldon y Amy se quedaron escuchando el teléfono, se oían los pasos de Mary mientras subía las escaleras.

De pronto, Sheldon se quedó helado y sonrió tan enormemente que mostró todos sus dientes y muelas sin ningun esfuerzo.

 _-¡Moonpie!_

La firme pero débil voz de la abuela de Sheldon dejo el departamento 4B en silencio.

-¡Hola Meemaw!- Él apenas y pudo hablar.

-Hola señora, soy Amy- Ambos se acercaron más al celular debido a que la voz de la anciana era un poco bajita.

 _-Hola querida. ¿Como están pasando su Navidad?_

-Muy bien Meemaw, en un rato usaremos tu receta de las galletas.

 _-Que bonito... te extraño Moonpie-_ Del otro lado, se escuchaba a Meemaw limpiándose la nariz, probablemente estaría llorando.

Los ojos azules de Sheldon se enrojecieron al escuchar a su abue, también la extrañaba muchísimo.

-Yo también te extraño...

 _-¿Cuando vendrás con Amy? Quiero verlos, me haces mucha falta._

Amy vio que las lágrimas saladas se deslizaban por las mejillas de él y delicadamente las limpio.

-Te prometo que en año nuevo estaremos ahí.

 _-Bueno, te tomo la palabra. Y un texano nunca miente Moonpie._

-Es cierto, un texano nunca miente- Sheldon sonrió. -Te lo prometo, iremos.

 _-De acuerdo... tengo que, es vergonzoso lo que diré pero es mi hora de dormir._

-Claro, descansa. Te quiero mucho Meemaw, nos vemos la semana que viene.

 _-Te amo Moonpie, ya estoy ansiosa; saluda a Amy de mi parte._

-Bien adios...- Corto la llamada y restrego sus manos en su rostro, para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Vio como Amy estaba sorprendida, lo vio llorar antes pero por cosas irrelevantes. Ahora lloraba por su querida Meemaw.

-Debo verme como un tonto...- Murmuró despacio, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su pelo castaño revuelto por revolverselo con las manos.

-Claro que no- Ella se acercó y acarició su rostro. -Te ves como un hombre sensible, por una persona tan importante en su vida y me encanta.

Se acercó y lo beso, Sheldon rompió el beso y la abrazo con fuerza, sollozando un poco más.

-Te amo- Confesó con convicción la neurocientifica.

-Yo también, mucho.

-Bueno, tenemos que comprar pasajes de avión para Texas- Sonrio para reconfortarlo un poco.

-¡Si!

 **Holaaa... Aviso: este fic no tendrá un orden exacto de capítulos y serán de clasificación variada.**


	3. capítulo 3

-¡Sheldon la cena esta lista!- Avisaba Amy mientras ponía la mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos y no hubo respuesta, eso la extraño. Dejo la comida y fue a ver qué pasaba con su esposo.

-¿Sheldon?- Entró a la habitación y sonrió tiernamente.

Él estaba acostado en la cama con su ropa del día puesta, acurrucado de costado durmiendo y roncando suavemente. Noto que estaba sudando y su piel, que siempre era blanca y pálida, tenía un color carmesí.

-Oh no...- Suspiro. -Esta enfermó.

Se acercó a él y tocó su frente; estaba muy caliente, entonces decidió dejar que duerma.

Había cenado sola, se ducho y cambio a su camison de dormir. Volvió a tocar la frente de Sheldon y tenía la misma temperatura que antes, entonces lo despertó.

-Amor...- Murmuró sacudiendolo suavemente.

-¿Amy?- Sheldon se apoyo en su brazo izquierdo, mirándola atentamente.

-Ve a bañarte, es tarde.

-Estoy enfermó...

-Lo se, tienes mucha fiebre y no quise levantarte para la cena.

-Esta bien- Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse.

Mientras, Amy preparó la medicina para el resfriado y espero a que Sheldon saliera.

Quince minutos después, Sheldon salio del baño con su pijama puesto. Amy lo estaba esperando en la cama con la medicina, se acostó y ella le entregó el pequeño vaso que contenía el líquido de color rosa claro.

-¿Quieres un té?- Ofreció, pero el negó con la cabeza. -¿Que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-No puedes besarme...

-Lo se. ¿Querias que te bese?- Pregunto curiosa y sorprendida.

-Siempre quiero que me beses- Ambos sonrieron ante la confesión. -pero te vas a contagiar, aunque hay algo que puedes hacer...

Amy sabía a lo que se refería, Sheldon se acurrucó en el pecho de ella.

-Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of four... happy Kitty, sleepy Kitty. Purr, purr, purr- Cantaba suavemente mientras acariciaba con los dedos el suave cabello castaño de Sheldon.

Comenzaba a dormirse, pero de pronto en su frente caían gotas de sudor.

-Espera, traeré un paño frío.

Amy fue a la cocina y extrajo un poco de hielo del refrigerador, los envolvió en un paño y volvió a la habitación.

Lo apoyo en la frente de su esposo y volvío a su lugar. Esperaron media hora más, Sheldon parecía mejorar lentamente.

-¿Como te sientes?- Le pregunto ella acariciando su hombro, ambos estaban recostados mirando al techo.

-Mejorable, aunque tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres que te caliente la cena?

-Por favor. ¿Que es lo que preparaste?

-Risotto con trozos de carne y pollo.

A Sheldon se le hizo agua la boca al imaginar eso. Miro su reloj y eran las 01:15.

-Es muy tarde, Amy si no quieres levantarte lo entenderé.

-No tardaré demasiado, lo calentaré en el microondas.

Un rato después, Sheldon se encontraba comiendo en la mesa de la sala. Amy lo acompañaba tomando una taza de té.

-¡Esta delicioso Amy! Casi, casi le gana a tu Spaguetti con trocitos de salchicha- La felicitaba mientras devoraba el segundo plato de risotto.

-Me alegra que te guste...

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Amy mientras se metían a la cama.

-Las 02:45 de la madrugada.

-Vaya, nunca estuvimos despiertos hasta tan tarde.

-Te equivocas, en tu cumpleaños, estuvimos despiertos casi toda la noche- Le recordó Sheldon.

-Pero por maravillosas razones- Dijo sonriente, acurrucandose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Es cierto.

-¿La medicina te hizo bien? Voy a tomarte la temperatura de nuevo antes de que duermas- Alargó su brazo para tomar el termómetro de la mesa de noche.

Cuando lo encontró, lo puso delicadamente en la boca de Sheldon y esperaron a que sonará.

-38 grados- Mencionó limpiando el termómetro. -No es tan malo, mañana seguramente amaneceras mejor.

Sheldon se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de Amy, se sentía tibio y de alguna forma estaba tan cómodo.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio.

El le planto un suave beso en el cuello.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Sheldon...

-Y gracias por cuidarme a pesar de que estas cansada.

-Siempre estaré para ti amor. Ahora descansa.

Se quedaron tumbados hasta que el sueño los venció.


	4. capítulo 4

-Sheldon, espera un minuto- Susurraba con voz débil, estaba muy agitada.

-Ya casi...- Él no cesaba sus movimientos.

Estaban teniendo una noche bastante agitada, no era que Amy alarde pero lo estaban haciendo por segunda vez en una noche.

Unos empujes más y Sheldon sintió una sensación de liberación increíble, Amy lo siguió segundos después.

-Ah, fue increible- Confeso ella, pasaba sus dedos por los finos vellos del pecho de su esposo.

-Lo se, soy admirable en la practica- Se halagaba muy contento. Amy sólo emitio una risita.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que quería contarte.

-¿Que?

-Me ofrecieron una investigación en Caltech y la financiará un tipo que es asquerosamente millonario. Va a darme todo lo que nesecito para probar mi hipótesis. ¿No es maravilloso? Estoy muy entusiasmada con el nuevo proyecto.

-¿Un hombre va a financiar tu investigación?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Amy se corrió de su abrazo para mirarlo enojada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

-Se que tu investigación será exelente, pero no estoy seguro que un hombre tenga que...

-¡Basta Sheldon!- Lo Interrumpió.

-¿Por que me gritas?

-Te conté grandes noticias que podría cambiar el curso de mi campo y sólo te preocupa que la persona que la financiará es un hombre- Reprochaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se acercó con la intención de besarla pero ella se hizo para atrás. -¿Que pasa?

Amy se levantó de la cama y volvió a vestirse, antes de que Sheldon se diera cuenta, ella ya no estaba a la vista.

-¡Amy regresa!- El físico se levantó y se colocó sus pantalones, olvidándose de sus camisetas e ignorandolas, fue a la sala.

Encontró a su esposa hurgando su bolso, se extraño un poco.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto curioso.

Ella arrojó su bolso aún lado y se acercó desafiante a Sheldon, quien se acercó de igual manera.

-¿Puedes ver la ironía de tu fijación?- Empezo a decir con voz sería. -Tu crees que no es correcto que un hombre financie mi investigación, pero no tuviste problemas cuando estabas en NUESTRO departamento de noche con Ramona.

-Dijimos que eso ya pasó.

-¡Pero aún así lo hiciste!

-¡Esta bien, lo hice, pero me disculpe! Ya cálmate por favor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Amy tomo su bolso y se preparó para irse.

-¿Adonde vas?- Indagó dudoso.

-Voy al departamento de en frente, nesecito hablar con Penny.

Salio apurada y se reunió con su amiga en el departamento 4A.

-Hola Ames. ¿Que pasa

-¡Sheldon es un idiota!

-Tengo vino, pasa.

La noche paso rápidamente para las chicas, entre quejas; risas y alcohol.

-Sabes Amy- Dijo Penny. -Yo no se... que te alento a ser la novia de Sheldon, ni mucho menos vivir con él, siempre estás quejándose de que es un tonto.

-Es complicado, a veces es insoportable pero lo amo como loca. Aunque se comporte como un niño caprichoso, tengo suerte de tenerlo.

-Vaya, de verdad amas a esa mantis religiosa- Se reía.

-Si, así es- Afirmó con convicción.

En ese momento, su celular comenzo a sonar y era Sheldon quien llamaba.

-¿Sheldon que pasa?

 _-Te fuiste hace horas. ¿En donde estás?_

-Estoy con Penny. ¿Que quieres?- Pregunto fingiendo molestia.

 _-Ven, nesecito hablar contigo._

-No, no iré.

 _-¿A no? Entonces iré a buscarte._

-No te atrevas a aparecer por aquí.

 _-Por favor mi amor, enserio quiero hablar contigo_.

Su enojo se fue esfumando al escucharlo.

-Estare ahí en diez minutos- Dicho esto, corto la llamada.

-Crei que te harías la dificil- Comenta la rubia.

-Oye, hace un par de horas, estabamos haciendo el amor... y el es exelente en eso- Le contaba, estaba un poco pasada de copas. -Quizas tenga suerte y lo vuelva a devorar esta noche.

Y sin decir más, se fue.

A Penny se le quedó grabada esa frase, _"Quizás tenga suerte y lo vuelva a devorar esta noche"_ sintió náuseas con solo imaginarselo.

-Nunca es suficiente alcohol- Se dijo a si misma, sirviéndose otra copa.

Amy entró a su departamento y estaba todo oscuro, entonces supuso que Sheldon estaría durmiendo.

Camino tambaleante debido a que el vino que tomo la mareo un poco, dándose equilibrio al sujetarse de los muebles.

Fue a su habitación y su esposo estaba acurrucado de costado, dormido. Se acercó sigilosamente, beso sus labios y poco a poco Sheldon despertó.

-¿Amy?- Pregunto fregandose los ojos.

Ella en cambio, no respondió y siguió besandolo. Sheldon percibió un sabor ardiente y un poco amargo en sus labios.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- Sorprendido, se separó de ella.

-Solo un poquito- Confesó con cara de niña, lo beso nuevamente.

Pero otra vez, la detuvo.

-¡Oye!- Reprochó enojada. -¿No puedo besar a mi esposo?

Se enojo aún más, su voz no era tan entendible y se levantó para volver a irse, pero el la tomo firmemente del brazo.

-¡Sueltame! Yo todo lo que quería era tener coito y... ¡Mirame!- Gritaba mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho.

Sheldon no respondió, se levantó de la cama y alzandola en sus hombros, la llevó al baño.

-¿¡Que crees que haces, idiota!?- Gritaba a todo pulmón. -¡Dejame!

La metió en la bañera y encendió el agua fría, haciéndola agitarse de la impresión.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Dejame salir!

-¡No!- Negó impidiendo que saliera. -Estaras aquí hasta que se te quite la tontería.

Forcejearon un rato más pero al final, Amy se dió por vencida.

-¿Estas más calmada?- Le pregunto Sheldon ayudandola a salir, ella sólo asintio con la cabeza y para el fue suficiente.

La ayudó a secarse, tuvo que tragar duro al mirar su cuerpo desnudo delante de él. Este no era el momento para dejarse llevar, debia actuar con racionalidad.

-Y después es a mi al que hay que cuidar como un niño- Comentaba mientras le secaba el pelo. -Levanta los brazos.

Ella no puso resistencia alguna, se sentía avergonzada y sobre todo ridícula.

Al terminar, la cargo en brazos al estilo de boda y la llevó a la habitación.

Saco ropa interior de ella y le colocó el sostén, dudo en si debía ponerle las bragas o no.

-Amy, yo...

No pudo decir nada, ya que ella misma se subió la ropa interior rápidamente. Sheldon hizo que se acueste, luego de ordenar el baño, también se acostó a su lado

-Dios mujer, ven aqui- La acercó a su cuerpo y ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

Sheldon le acarició el cabello y los hombros suavemente hasta que se quedó dormida.

-La próxima vez que Penny te de alcohol... se las vera conmigo.


	5. capítulo 5

Como había salido temprano del trabajo, Amy estaba en casa viendo unos capítulos de "Little House on The Prairie".

Esa serie le encantaba, como le había mencionado a Sheldon antes; _"Deseaba tanto vivir en una granja, que ordeñe a mi gata"_

Paso más o menos una hora y Sheldon abrió la puerta, encontrandola acurrucada en el sofá, cubierta con una manta y sonriéndole al televisor.

-Amy ya llegue- Anuncio sentándose junto a ella.

-Hola- Se levantó un poco y beso sus labios.

-¿Que estás viendo?

-Little House on The Prairie, estoy en el capítulo donde Laura cumple sus dulces dieciséis- Le contó emocionada.

-Ya veo- A Sheldon no le llamaba mucho la atención eso, pero Amy hacia muchas cosas que no le gustaban por el. Así que se acurrucó con ella a mirar.

En el televisor mostraba cuando Laura busca a Almanzo; finalmente lo encuentra en una habitación alejada de los invitados, se confiesan su amor y se acercan poco a poco, cerrando la distancia hasta que se besan. A Sheldon le resultaba aburrido e insulso, primero Laura se muere por Almanzo y el la ignora, luego Laura lo ignora y se muere por ella.

Ridículo.

-¿No fue lindo, Sheldon? Laura quería estar con él y fue correspondida- Decía Amy contenta.

-Si, bastante interesante.

Ella se levantó del sofá y camino a la nevera, extrajo una botella de agua de esta y regreso con Sheldon.

-¿Recuerdas cuando quisiste arruinarme esta serie, por que yo te dije el error de la historia de Indiana Jones?

-No, no lo recuerdo- Respondió tajantemente mirando hacia otro lado.

Amy se aprovechó de ello.

-Indiana Jones no cumple ningún papel importante en el resultado de la historia. Si el no estuviera en la película, hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo; los nazis hubieran encontrado en arca, la hubieran llevado a la isla para abrirla y todos morirían... justo como sucedió.

-¡No es necesario que me recuerdes! Tengo memoria eidetica- Dijo ofendido.

Ella emitio una contagiosa risita, se acercó a él y lo beso.

-Esto no es justo- Se quejo. -Me haces enojar y luego me besas por que sabes que te perdonaré.

-Jajaja, te amo- Paso su dedo por el labio de él y lo abrazo.

-A pesar de que me arruinaste toda la franquicia de mi película favorita, yo también te amo.


	6. capítulo 6

-Odio cortar cebolla, te provocan ardor en los ojos- Comentaba para si mismo.

Estaba por lavar el cuchillo en el fregadero pero, su anillo se le resbalo del dedo debido a que estaba mojado. Este rodo hasta perderse debajo de la mesada.

Sheldon palideció, se asustó por que sabía que aparentemente tenía que tener puesto el anillo siempre, solamente se lo quitaba cuando tenía que ducharse.

-¡Oh, buen Dios!- Se agachó y, con todo el temor y repugnancia del mundo, metió su mano debajo del mueble y tanteo para ver si lo encontraba.

Pero no tuvo éxito.

-Calmate, piensa Cooper, piensa- Trataba de no alterarse.

Lo único que se le ocurrio fue llamar a los chicos para que lo ayuden.

-¿Y ahora que te pasó Sheldon?- Cuestiona Leonard resoplando.

-¿Una papá está deformada y tienes miedo de que tenga gonorrea o ébola?- Se burlaba Howard.

-¿O quizás te cortaste el dedo y nesecitas sutura?- El astrofísico también dió su opinión.

-¡Nada de eso! Estaba cocinando, para ser claros, estaba a punto de lavar un cuchillo pero, mi anillo se me cayó y rodo debajo del mueble y tengo que sacarlo antes de que Amy vuelva- Explicaba desesperado.

Por suerte, todos entendieron el por qué de su nerviosismo. Ellos también estarían así si perdieran su anillo de casados.

-¿Que esperas que hagamos?- Dudo el ingeniero.

-¡Experimenten e ingenien la forma de sacarlo allí!

Raj examinó el mueble.

-¿Por que no tratamos de mover la mesada y lo sacamos?- Sugirió.

-La mesada no se puede mover, esta revocada junto con la pared.

-¿¡Que voy a hacer!? ¡Amy me matará!- Decía agarrándose la cabeza.

Los chicos trataban de tranquilizarlo, pero realmente fue en vano.

-Tengo una idea- Menciona Howard. -Traere un imán y lo ataremos a una vara, lo meteremos debajo, el anillo se pegara y problema resuelto.

-Hay que apresurarnos, sólo faltan 40 minutos para que Amy llegué- Decía Sheldon mirando su reloj.

El ingeniero trajo la vara de metal y ato el imán a esta, con sumo cuidado lo introdujo debajo de la mesada y tanteaba moviendo su brazo.

-Sheldon, ya llegue- Anunciaba Amy entrando al departamento.

-¡Amy!- Sheldon no la dejo entrar, la tomo de los hombros y empujándola para atrás, la dirigió al departamento 4A.

-¿Sheldon que haces?

-Necesito que te quedes aquí con Penny- Le pidió.

-¿Por que?

-Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con los chicos, por favor...

-Bien- Cedió.

El físico volvió a su departamento, muy nervioso; por suerte, Amy no había notado que le faltaba el anillo.

-Sheldon, aquí esta- Avisaba Howard, despegando el anillo del imán.

-¿¡Enserio!?- Grito emocionado. -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Corrió hacia el y tomo la sortija lisa de oro, la limpio meticulosamente con agua y desinfectante, luego se la colocó en el dedo anular.

-Oh- Suspiro aliviado.

Howard, Raj y Leonard se fueron. Sheldon continuo cocinando, ahora más tranquilo para evitar lo que pasó.

-Oye, no se que paso hace rato, pero tengo que ducharme... además tengo hambre- Se quejaba Amy entrando al departamento.

-Estaba por ir a buscarte, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

-¿Y que pasó, por que me dijiste que me vaya?

-Oh, por nada...


	7. Día de Star Wars

Sheldon volvió a su departamento luego de un ajetreado día laboral, esperaba llegar y cenar con Amy, luego irse a la cama por que literalmente estaba destrozado.

Saco su llave y abrió la puerta, desganado.

-Amy ya llegué- Anuncio dejando a un lado su bolso.

-Bienvenido, mi caballero Jedi- Saludo Amy con voz divertida.

Como estaba de espaldas, se volteó para verla y Dios... estaba tan hermosa.

-No malinterpretes lo que voy a decir; ese disfraz de Rey te queda demasiado sensual, pero... ¿Cual es el motivo de tu vestimenta?- Pregunto admirandola.

-¿No sabes que fecha es hoy?

-No tuve tiempo para fijarme- Admitió.

-Es 4 de mayo. ¡El día de Star Wars!

-¡Es cierto! ¿Como pude olvidarlo?

-No importa, quería sorprenderte.

-Y lo hiciste, te ves increible- Confeso, se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Te prepare Spaguetti con salchicha- Dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa.

-Star Wars y Spaguetti con salchicha... alguien esta tratando de quitarme los pantalones- Dijo bromeando.

-Siempre trato de quitarle los pantalones, Dr. Cooper- Amy le siguió el juego.

-Bueno, tengo mucha suerte...- Murmuró besandola suavemente.

-Sabes- Dijo cortando el beso. -Despues de la cena, podemos ver una película de Star Wars y luego... vamos a la habitación y entras al lado oscuro- Sugirió sonriendo.

-Es una buena idea- Le sonrió a su esposa.


	8. capítulo 8

Sheldon había llegado a su departamento, pero le pareció raro que Amy aún no haya llegado. Trato de no preocuparse demasiado y se sentó en el sofá amirar un poco de televisión mientras la esperaba.

Una hora después, Amy entró por la puerta; parecía furiosa, triste y cansada.

-Hola Amy, llegaste un poco tarde. ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Como te fue en el trabajo?- Cuestionó preocupado.

-Estuvo... bien- Respondió fríamente, él pudo notar que algo andaba mal.

Amy estaba por irse a la habitación, pero Sheldon la tomo de la mano y la obligó a que se sentara en el sofá.

-Cuentame que te paso- Insistió.

-No es algo que esté en tu lista de intereses, Sheldon.

-Soy tu esposo, deberías confiar en mi- Reprocho algo ofendido.

Los ojos de Amy se pusieron rojos y acuosos de repente, hizo un puchero con los labios sorprendiendo a Sheldon.

-¿Que te suce...?- Él fue interrumpido por qué su esposa se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzo a llorar amargamente.

No dijo nada, en cambio; la sostuvo más fuerte por qué sabía que eso nesecitaba. Espero a que se calmara un poco.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Un poco- Respondio sollozando.

-Amy- Sheldon la tomo de las mejillas, obligando a que lo mire. -¿Que te pasó, estás bien, por qué estás llorando?

-Cancelaron mi investigación.

-¿En la que trabajaste un año y medio entero?- Pregunta sorprendido.

-¡Si!- Ella volvió a llorar, las palabras de su esposo no la hicieron sentir mejor en absoluto.

Estuvieron sentados en el sofá por un largo tiempo, Sheldon trataba de decir las palabras correctas; sabía que Amy estaba muy triste y sensible en este momento.

-Sabes, quizás podríamos volver a trabajar en el proyecto de la súper asimetría. Si lo resolvemos, sería una revolución en el mundo de la ciencia- Animaba el físico.

-Si, sería interesante- Respondió sinceramente. -¡Estoy tan furiosa, iría donde está mi jefe y le patearia el trasero!

Nunca vio a Amy tan enojada como ahora, sus ojos estaban rojos; su cabello revuelto por fregarse en su hombro; su respiración estaba acelerada y su ceño completamente fruncido.

-Calmate, amor- Sheldon la abrazo.

-Esto es tan injusto. ¡Estaba cerca de concluir la investigación Sheldon, sólo me faltaban unos meses! ¿¡Que le costaba darme un par de meses!?

-Nada, no le costaba nada...- Hacia lo mejor posible por consolarla, por ser un buen esposo.

-Gracias- Murmuró en su cuello.

-Tonta- Dice sujetandola del rostro para que lo mire. -Confia en mi, siempre podrás contarme todo... ¡Te amo!

Amy se sintió feliz, su esposo había madurado mucho y era muy compañero con ella. Con leves lágrimas en los ojos, lo acercó a ella besandolo hasta quitarle el aliento.

-Buen Dios- Dice Sheldon sin aliento. -¿A que se debe este honor?

-¡Te amo!- Exclama sonriendo.

-Citando a Han solo... lo sé- Añade sonriendo.


	9. capítulo 9

-Sheldon esto es ridículo...

-No, no lo es. Me parece sexy para ser sincero- Confiesa con una sonrisa.

Amy salio del baño y lo miro tímidamente, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como Sheldon la miraba de arriba abajo, con las pupilas dilatadas.

Se quedó de pie en la punta de la cama, a pesar de haber intimado numerosas veces, aún era un poco pudorosa respecto a su desnudez.

-Ven Amy...- Susurró él brindándole su mano, que ella tomó gustosamente.

Se acostaron en la cama, Sheldon arriba de ella... mirándola con deseo, amor y admiración. Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y le sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que provocaba que Amy se derritiera completa.

-Eres tan guapo, debí haber hecho algo muy bueno para tenerte- Dijo Amy acariciando su rostro, tan masculino e inocente.

Se besaron con agilidad, los besos inocentes que se daban tiempo atrás, habían sido olvidados cuando sus labios tomaron más experiencia. Todo era perfecto, las caricias y susurros intimos que se daban el uno al otro era mágico.

Amy trataba de quitarle la camisa del pijama a Sheldon, pero su anillo se enredo con un hilo suelto de la tela, provocando que detenga su tarea.

-Rayos- Murmuró tratando de desenredarlo.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mi anillo, se enredo con la tela- Respondió forcejeando.

Sheldon se reía por su falta de paciencia.

-Te ayudo- Dijo desenredandolo pacientemente.

Decidió que tenían que quitarse los anillos para continuar. Le saco el anillo a Amy y luego continuo con el suyo, dejándolos en un pequeño tazón de vidrio en la mesita de noche de ella.

-Asi no nos lastimaremos, Amy.

-Buena idea.

Continuaron besándose, sus labios tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Sheldon se levantó un poco y lentamente desabotono su camison, era de color rosado pálido, un poco más corto que los que ella siempre usaba y era un poco más ajustado al cuerpo.

-Bueno, hola- Dijo divertido al ver su brasier color blanco.

Con delicadeza y rapidez, le quitó la prenda íntima y besó sus senos, lentamente bajo hasta su vientre y lo quedo mirando por unos momentos. Esto confundió a Amy.

-¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó dudosa.

-Amy... estaba pensando que tal vez, no deberíamos usar protección- Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-¿Pensaste sobre tener niños?- Le pregunto seriamente.

-¿Niños, de verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?

-Si, disculpa pero... no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes.

-Sé que esto es importante para ti...

-¿Para ti no lo es?- La Interrumpió.

-Claro que es importante pero, piensa que tal vez no estamos preparados aún. Mira a Leonard y Penny, ellos llevan juntos más tiempo que nosotros y decidieron no tener hijos.

-Pero hay una diferencia.

-¿Cual?

-Nosotros no somos Leonard y Penny- Enojado, Sheldon se levanto, volvió a ponerse su camisa del pijama y se fue a la cocina dejando a Amy sola en la cama, desnuda y confundida por su reacción.

Ella se levantó y cubrio su cuerpo con una sábana, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y lo vio sentado en el sofá turquesa; con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

-Sheldon- Lo llamo.

-¿Que?- Dijo sin apartar su vista de su teléfono.

-Tenemos que hablar, sobre el futuro. No creo que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para...

-¿Tiempo suficiente? Estamos juntos hace más de diez años.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

Amy lo miraba desde arriba, ya que estaba de pie y el sentado. El rostro de Sheldon parecía enojado, una idea se cruzó por su mente... rogaba para que funcione, tenía que distraerlo con algo.

-Amor- Murmuró ella sentadose en su regazo, él no se movió pero tampoco se resistió.

Amy le daba pequeños besos en su cuello, pasando por las venas marcadas. Él trataba de parecer enojado pero poco a poco se dejó llevar apoyando apenas sus manos en sus muslos, sin moverlas.

Empezó a menearse sobre él, sobre su entrepierna para ser claros. Lo besó en la boca apasionadamente hasta que por fin, Sheldon correspondió a su beso con la misma pasión enredando su lengua con la suya. Pero de repente Sheldon se separó.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Amy mientras desabrochaba su camisa de pijama.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto- Responde alejando sus manos.

-¿El que?

-Tratar de ocultar nuestros errores o peleas con sexo.

-No estoy haciéndolo y nunca lo haremos. Escuchame Sheldon- Lo tomo suavemente del rostro para que la mire. -Te prometo que cuando estemos mucho mejor establecidos, es decir; con una casa más grande y algo de dinero ahorrado... pondremos en marcha nuestros planes para tener un bebé. ¿Aun quieres 15 niños?

-Lo he pensado y creo que tu oferta de dos niños es aceptable- Dice acariciandole el rostro.

-Trato hecho- Lo besa suavemente. -¿Vas a terminar lo que empezaste?

-Oh, cuenta con eso...

-Vamos- Amy trata de levantarse para volver a la habitación.

-No tenemos que movernos, hagámoslo en sofá- Él pone más firme su agarre en su cintura.

Pero recuerda algo, se levantó y fue a la habitación. Busco algo en su cajón de ropa interior y regreso con Amy.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Ya que no planeamos tener niños ahora, debemos usar esto- Le dice mostrandole el pequeño paquete de aluminio, haciéndola reir.

-Pense que se habían acabado.

-Un soldado siempre tiene que estar listo para la guerra, mi amor.

Y ahora yacen acurrucados todavía en el sofá. Amy está encima de su esposo, acariciaba su pecho desnudo jugueteando con los escasos vellos... dió una suave risita, su pelo en el pecho era castaño claro como el resto de su cabello.

-Fue increible- Lo alagaba con una sonrisa.

-Tu eres increíble Amy...- Sheldon la levantó un poco para arriba y beso sus labios.

-Oh Shelly. ¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto traviesamente mientras sentía algo firme debajo de sus muslos.

-Muy rapido...

Casi sin darse cuenta, volvieron a su habitación. Acababan de hacer el amor y esta era la parte favorita del dia de Amy, estar un rato a solas con su esposo era lo que más le gustaba. Este era el momento donde realmente podía estar a gusto, olvidarse un rato de sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Se acurrucó contra el y se relajo cuando Sheldon deslizó su larga mano por su espalda y jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto ella.

-Como las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Las cuatro?- Repitió sorprendida. -Wow Sheldon, comenzamos a las once y recién hemos terminado, eres insaciable.

-Eso es lo que me causas Vixen, no te quejes. Sabes, a veces pienso que deberíamos tener "rapiditos" durante la tarde.

-Bueno, no creo que sean "rapiditos" exactamente por que cierto rey de la repetición, hace que duren más de una hora y se repetían algunas veces...

-No es cierto- Se defiende.

-Veamos, tienes memoria eidetica... ¿Cuantas veces lo hicimos hace unos momentos?

-Mmm, tres.

-¿Lo ves? Eres insaciable- Amy emitio una risita y volvió a acurrucarse contra el.

Sheldon bajo su cabeza y atrapó los labios de su bella esposa, Amy pasó sus manos por su pecho y clavícula, deslizando sus dedos por su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

-Deberia ir a ducharme, me siento todo pegajoso- Dijo Sheldon con un rostro de disgusto.

-No, espera...- Ella lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

Y sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos.


	10. capítulo 10

Amy se paseaba por el departamento de un lado al otro, Sheldon le envió un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde la universidad hoy. Así que estaba sola y terriblemente aburrida.

Después de media hora, para evitar hacer un augero en el piso debido a su caminata impaciente, se dejó caer en el sofa mirando su regazo. Su mirada se desvió a la mesa ratona junto al sofá, libros y revistas de cómics lo adornaban. Si bien no era fanática de esas cosas, vio que no tenía algo mejor que hacer; tomo uno y vio que era un cómic de batman. Perezosamente ojeó las páginas viendo que se trataba del Joker y Harley Quinn.

Había escuchado a Sheldon y los chicos hablar sobre ellos un par de veces, pero nunca prestó mucha atención. Aunque... podría investigar un poco.

Leyó las primeras cinco páginas con reprimido interés, hasta que sin darse cuenta, había terminado de leer el cómic completo. Admitió que la había atrapado la historia, pero no estaba de acuerdo en cómo el Joker trataba a Harley.

Revisó la tapa del libro una vez más para leer su título.

 _Mad Love_.

-Folie a deux... Puddin- Dijo sonriendo, ahora pensó en Sheldon, entendió un poco el interés de su esposo por los cómics, había algunos muy interesantes. Como el que acababa de leer. -Es un lindo apodo...

-¡Amy estoy en casa!- Anunció Sheldon entrando, la cena ya estaba sobre la mesa y sonrió.

-Hola- Ella se acercó dándole un cariñoso beso.

De sentaron a cenar, Sheldon le contó sobre su día en la universidad y ella le respondió con la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, como siempre...- Él le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Gracias... Puddin- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puddin?- Sheldon la miró confundido.

-Me pareció un apodo bastante cariñoso...

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste? Oh, vaya no me digas que...

-Estuve leyendo uno de tus cómics hoy... Mad Love, para ser exactos, estaba en la mesa ratona.

-¿Leiste un cómic por tu propia voluntad? Usted está llena de sorpresas, Dra. Fowler.

-Gracias. ¿Que me dices de tu nuevo apodo? Si no quieres que te llame así frente a los chicos, lo entenderé.

-Mmm, sabes, no me disgustaría que me llames por el apodo de mi segundo villano de Batman favorito- Respondió sonriendo inocentemente.

-Esta bien, mi príncipe payaso del crimen...

-¡Vaya, lo leíste todo... me encanta este lado geek de ti! Debo decir que encuentro una similitud entre el Joker y Harley Quinn con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendida. -No Sheldon, el Joker es bastante malo con Harley.

-Lo sé, no lo digo por eso, es que... como viste en el cómic; Harley lo trata cariñosamente, se arregla para él, lo ayuda y el Joker no valora eso.

-Pero ya no eres asi- Lo defendió la neurobiologa. -Ahora lo valoras muchísimo y te amo.

Y así, Amy se levantó de un salto y atrapó el regordete labio inferior de Sheldon, dándole un beso que no olvidaría.


	11. capítulo 11

-Oh- Exclamó Amy suavemente mientras miraba el televisor.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mark Hamill era muy guapo cuando era joven- Admitió mientras miraba al joven Luke Skywalker en la pantalla.

-Ah... supongo- Dijo confundido, aparentemente, Amy estaba disfrutando de Star Wars.

-El también actuó como Trickster en la vieja serie de flash, verdad?

-Si, también en la nueva de 2014- Respondió tratando saliva, Amy era muy sexy cuando hablaba de sus programas favoritos.

-Y también es la voz del Joker.

-Sabes más de Mark Hamill que yo- Bromeó riendo.

Amy lo miró un momento, riéndose.

-Eso no es cierto, nadie sabe más sobre Star Wars que tú...

Sheldon asintio, riendo y enamorado.

 **Continuará...**


	12. capítulo 12

-¡Me niego rotundamente!

-Por favor Sheldon. ¡Hazlo como amigo! Hace tiempo que no salimos.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de tener un desenfreno con tus genitales.

-Eres la última persona a quien se lo pediria- Aclara Howard. -Pero Raj se fue a la casa de sus padres con Anu; Leonard y Penny vendrán con nosotros y Amy está en una conferencia. Eres nuestra salvación.

-¿Y Stuart?

-Me dijo que no podía, se quedará hasta tarde con Denise en la tienda.

Sheldon parece reflexionar un poco.

-Además, tu ya tienes experiencia con los niños. ¿Alguna vez cuídaste a tus sobrinos?

-No. Sólo sostuve al mayor cuando era recién nacido.

-Bueno algo es algo. ¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Tendre que cuidarlos a los dos... juntos?

-Si.

-Bien, pero debes comprarme 6 cómics.

-Trato hecho- Dice estrechando su mano. -Mañana en la noche los traeré, a las 19:00.

Al día siguiente, Sheldon se levantó en su horario habitual. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, cuando estaba solo; se ducho y desayuno un tazón de cereal con un cuarto de leche descremada mientras miraba un episodio de Dr Who. Todo el día estuvo pensando en cómo lidiar con dos niños menores de tres años, estaba familiarizado con la horrorosa acción de cambiar pañales; lo había investigado en Google para esta ocasión.

Estaba muy nervioso y arrepentido, pero ya había dicho que si. Encendió su laptop y llamo a Amy por Skype, espero unos minutos y luego el rostro de su esposa aprecia en la pantalla.

 _-¡Hola Sheldon, me alegra que me llames! Te extraño._

-Yo también, mucho- Quien iba a decir que estaría diciendo cosas tan hippies a su esposa con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

 _-¿Y... que ocurre?_

-Bueno, acepte cuidar a Michael y Halley hoy.

 _-¿¡Qué!?-_ Exclamó escandalizada. _-¿Tu sólo?_

-Si. ¿Cúal es el problema?

 _-Bueno, por lo que he estudiado de ti, no te agradan los niños en absoluto._

-Al contrario Amy, quiero empezar a practicar para cuando tú y yo tengamos nuestros hijos.

 _-Oh, bueno-_ Dijo dudosa. _-Bien, no dudes en llamarme si tienes alguna duda sobre los niños... adios amor._

-Adios- Corto la llamada y miro su reloj, sólo faltaba media hora para que Howard traiga a sus hijos.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta y Sheldon salto del sofá turquesa, antes de abrir miro a su alrededor, el departamento era muy pequeño para tener a dos niños pero él, como el genio que era, iba a resolverlo.

-Hola Sheldon, muchas gracias por cuidarlos- Dijo Bernadette sosteniendo a Michael en sus brazos.

-Si, realmente nos salvaste- El ingeniero tenía en brazos a Halley, mientras ponía tres bolsos en el piso.

-Vaya son muchas cosas. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensan dejarmelos?- Pregunto Sheldon mirando el exagerado equipaje.

-Solo serán unas horas, a las 23:00 estaremos aquí. Todavía no han cenado, en el bolso tienes sandía para Halley y puré de manzana para Michael. ¡Adios mis pequeños, los amo!- Se despedida Bernadette.

El matrimonio Wolowitz se marchó dejando a Sheldon parado en la sala con los dos bebés en sus brazos.

-Bueno...- Empezó a decir el físico. -Creo que la manera más conveniente de empezar es poner dibujos animados y darles de comer, eso creo jaja- Soltó su risita suspirada, pero solamente ganó unas miradas serias de los hermanitos.

Dejo a Halley sentada en el sofá rodeada de almohadas para que no se caiga y a Michael sentado en su carrito. Los pequeños estaban atentos a la pantalla de la televisión, afortunadamente estaban tranquilos. Los nervios que Sheldon sentía al principio se calmaron un poco al ver que esto no sería tan difícil como creía.

Volvió a sofá y se sentó al lado de Halley, con su mano libre acercó el carrito del niño y luego, no sabía cómo hacer. Dejo los platos en la mesa ratona y llamo a Amy por celular.

 _-Hola Sheldon, que pasa?_

-Bueno, tengo un problema...

 _-Dime._

-Tengo que darles de comer. ¿Pero a quien le toca primero? ¿Si le doy a uno y el otro llora?

 _-Tiene que ser igual de ambas partes, dale una cuchara a Halley y otra a Michael, en partes iguales_.

-Bernadette me dejó sandía para Halley y la corte en cubos, para el niño hay puré de manzana. ¿No es más fácil darle de comer a uno y después al otro?

-Te recomiendo mi método, créeme, será más sencillo.

Sheldon finalmente práctico el método de Amy y logró que ninguno de los dos bebés lloraran. Luego de cenar, miraron una película y después Halley se durmió, asi que la acostó en su cama poniendo almohadas en los bordes para que no se cayera. Michael no daba señales de querer dormirse, así que le leyó unos cómics.

-¿Tu papá te lee cómics?- Dijo Sheldon sentando al niño junto a él. El pequeño Michael miraba la cubierta del colorido libro, apoyando sus manitos en él y sonriendo. -Se nota que no...

En la siguiente hora, Sheldon le leyó las veloces aventuras de Flash, hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Lo llevó a la habitación recostandolo al lado de Halley.

Se quedó parado observando a los dos hijos de Wolowitz dormir, imaginó como serían sus hijos. De repente se sintió melancólico, estaba cerca de los 40 y aún no tenía hijos, además por lo que pudo observar de Amy, ella nisiquiera estaba pensando en eso.

Suspiró, salio de la habitación tranquilo.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Amy sobre su progenie.

 **Continuará...**


	13. capítulo 13

Era una mañana fría, Sheldon se levantó en su horario habitual. Amy se despertó antes que el ya que su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Sheldon salió en silencio de la habitación, viendo que su hermosa esposa estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro rojo y una taza de café. Leía tan apacible y con una concentración muy sexy. La miró unos momentos y luego fue a preparar su cereal con leche descremada, se sentó a su lado y Amy le sonrió.

-Buenos días Sheldon.

-Buenos días, te levantaste temprano- La agarró suavemente de la mano y besó sus labios.

-Si, no podía esperar para levantarme y seguir leyendo este libro que compré ayer- Sonrió y continuo su lectura.

-¿Y qué estás leyendo?- Levantó un poco el libro para ver la portada. -Simon vs The Homosapiens Agenda... ¿De que se trata?

-De un chico de 16 años que se enamora hablando por mail.

-¿Y...?

-¿Y qué?- Amy lo miró confundida.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay naves, muertos o soldados imperiales?

-No es esa clase de libro Sheldon...

Él disimuladamente miró la portada del libro y pudo reconocer al protagonista.

-Ey, lo conozco... No personalmente pero lo ví en otras películas.

-¿Asi?

-Si, en la quinta ola y Jurassic worl.

-Interesante... ¿Quieres ver Love, Simon conmigo?

-¿Hay una película de eso?

-Claro, la novela fue adaptada al cine. Es sobre un chico gay.

-Oh, bueno... esta bien veamosla.

Miraron la película con atención, Amy sonreía pero cuando vio a Sheldon disimuladamente notó que estaba aburrido. La pelicula llegó a su fin y ella apago la televisión.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Mmm... mucho abuso del drama, desde el principio de la película te dicen que Bram es el chico de los mails y no veo la trama tan extensa del libro.

-Bueno pero eso es normal, los libros son mejores que las adaptaciones al cine... eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Le doy un puntaje de cuatro.

-¿Y a la película?

Entrecerró los ojos pensativo por unos momentos. -Siete.

-¿Sólo siete? ¿Porqué?

-No me presiones... me hiciste perder una hora y cincuenta minutos de mi vida.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
